One Night Leads to More
by FeeltheMusic13
Summary: ((Yes so I write fanfictions for fun, but this is my first one here. I hope to make more. This is about Cyborg and Bumble Bee, just because Cy needs more love! Disclaimer: I own nothing! I will take requests if you want read and enjoy. There is SMUT! lots of it! Don't like exit now!)) P.S((I can make more chapters to this if you would like that request please!))


**((Hello All! Sorry if this isn't your taste but it is my first lemon. I would like your reveiws please. I OWN NOTHING! Now that thats clear. I hope you enjoy a little Cyborg love! Again Major rating of M! I've warned you. Exit now if you don't like!))**

BumbleBee couldn't breath half the time any more. If it was cheering a victory with her team or just waiting in the rec room, her mind and breath was off into space. The mere sight of something chrome sent her mind flying to a certain Titan on the other team. 'Cyborg~' She thought shivering with a smile. Ever since one night a few weeks ago he's all she's ever thinking about. But enough is enough. It's been weeks since he's called and she's getting antsy.

'Maybe I should call him?' She thought one night as she stared at her ceiling. She closed her eyes remembering that night.

~Start Flashback~

_Both were pumped with adrenalin, after finally beating Brother Blood emotions were high. Bee had snuck away to think privately to herself. When Cyborg entered her room. "Why are you alone Bee? The party is down stairs." He smiled, big and goofy as always. She blushed brightly, looking away. She had read his blueprints, she knew how he worked, and what they fixed, and what they didn't have too. Her eyes fell down his body when she glanced at him. Cy noticed this and smiled, more slyly though. "Tell me what's on your mind.."_

_He started over to her, hoping he was reading her right. She knew that his metal armor was wired into his nerves so that he still felt everything as if it was his own skin. He looked down at her seeing her very red blush, which was his confirmation. "Bee.." He started, but she interrupted with a kiss._

_The kiss started one sided since he was too shocked to do anything. But slowly he kissed back, pulling her close. Her arms went around his neck, her skin prickling at his icy touch._  
_~End Flashback~_

She sat up a light sweat on her forehead, "Fuck!" She grumbled feeling a tingling in her lower area. She should have known this always happened at the memory of him. Every touch sent electricity into her veins and heat somewhere else.

She started sliding her hand slowly down her body needing to do something to rid this tension within herself. Slipping her hand into her pants and underwear she felt just how wet she was and moaned. She closed her eyes tightly, imagining it was Cy touching her, massaging her, a moaned slipped her lips. Her room was sound proof but she didn't want to chance it.

Her fingers moved expertly against her, as her back arched. 'This was it,' she vowed, 'Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him.'

Cyborg couldn't help but pace his room, a certain Bee on his brain. Everything drove him crazy in the best way and the worst. She invaded his dreams, his thoughts, every time he closed his eyes there she was. He needed sleep but with sleep brought dreams of pinning her to the hood of his 'baby' and ravaging her like they were animals. 'Oh God,' He thought feeling himself grow hard. The one piece of him that wasn't any part metal. He couldn't do that again, it wasn't right and it was getting harder to control his urges.

His heart and body screamed for her touch, to kiss her soft skin, to make her his. But his mind stopped every time. She probably just kissed him out of the heat of the moment. She just thought of him as a friend or a hideous monster. He couldn't take it!

Hooking up to his charger he set himself on sleep mode, embracing his dreams of taking Bee everywhere and anywhere...and this time it was flashback to that kiss...  
_~Dream/Flashback~_

_She had kissed him and his eyes grew wide. He relaxed after a moment wrapping his arms around her hips. He kissed back, deepening it, reveling in it. He wanted her, more than he wanted air. "Bee~" He purred her name, looking deep into her eyes. "Sparky~" She teased, licking her plump lips. "Please kiss me again..." She leaned in gladly pressing her lips to his again, feeling down his metal chest._  
_Smooth and hairless like a real chest. Her fingers danced around where his nipples would be, being granted a moan._  
_That moan had snapped him out of her wonderful, spell. "Bee-I...I..." What was he going to say? She was looking up at him so lovingly, so neededly. When there was a knock at the door._  
_"Friends we must be going." Starfire said through the door, before flying back to a very flirty Robin which was hard for her to leave._  
_Cyborg didn't want to leave, kissing her forehead softly before whispering against her ear, "We'll have to do that again~" Then taking his leave._

_~End Dream/Flashback~_

The next day Cyborg was left alone in the tower with nothing but his dreams. He tried making waffles, then playing video games, even the T car couldn't break him out of his gloom. He even tried cleaning! There was a knock on the door, and once he saw it was BumbleBee his blood ran hot.

He let her in welcoming her into a very clean tower, other than BB's room. She looked tired but nervous.

Bee hadn't slept since last night, all she could do was think of Sparky and get turned on again. "We need to talk..." Her voice was low and husky, sending blood rushing south of Cy.

"A-About?" He only meant for her to tell him, his calm mask cracking as her lips pressed against his, and he pulled her close by instinct. Bee pulled away sighing, "The fact I can't stop thinking about you..." She looked down, knowing how close he was and her wetness showed her body knew as well.

He looked her over slowly, "You feel it too?" Bee blushed and tried to hide herself. She felt a pull toward him, almost like someone was making them do this. "Cyborg~?" She only half purred, and was too far gone in her own perverted thoughts to let him go, "Are you alone?" She looked down as she asked.

He nodded slowly, pulling her into his lap, and kissing her deeply. Her kiss back only fueled his lust and love filled desire. Love? He smiled softly, knowing he wanted her to be his forever.

Bee was shaking lightly, pressing against him. This wasn't her first but she felt like it was, and just couldn't wait to get her clothes off. "Clothes. Off. Now.." She ordered, letting his hands work their way down her body moaning softly as his large hands cupped her breasts.

He felt her hand sliding up his thigh releasing the panel hiding his growing erection, "Bee~!" He moaned at the feel of being freed.

Bee stared down at his now exposed, and throbbing member. He was ten inches at least. She had known he was large but now all she wanted was him inside her driving her insane with pleasure. She moved down his neck nipping and sucking roughly then kissing, licking, and sucking on his metal chest. Causing him to shake with pleasure.

She felt up his cool metal thighs, one hand gripping his base, as he jerked forward and moaned. She giggled so unlike her and teased his tip slowly and softly, stroking him with her hand slowly, bracing herself with the other.

His mind was only filled with her, her touch, her taste, the feel of her against him. He needed her to know how he felt both ways. "Bee~...Bee." He groaned softly.  
She looked up as her name escaped his wet lips. "Yes?" She stood to look up at him. Did he not like it? Was he...with someone else? She bit her lip softly.

He stared down at her, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks..."I...I.." He wasn't very good at showing emotions as deep as love, seeing how he didn't get much of a high school experience to go off of. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." He smiled nervously.

BumbleBee's eyes widened, her bottom lip quivering. "R-Really?" She felt her heart beating faster and faster. When he nodded and nearly jumped him, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "I think I'm falling in love with you too~" She crushed her lips with his.

Her mind slowly cleared as she felt something throbbing and growing against her thigh. A gasp leaving her lips. "Cyborg~ Please~ I can't wait any longer..." She rubbed her thighs together hoping to get some friction.

He chuckled softly, smiling his original smile. "Can you make it to my room?" She nodded, as he held her hand leading her to his room, watching to goosebumps rise onto her skin.

Once they reached his room Bee really did attack him. They fell to the ground, her straddling his lap, and even harder member. She needed him now. Peppering him with kisses as he pressed against her, making her squeak.

Cyborg groaned his dick throbbing with anticipation, growing harder at the feel of her slick heat. He reached over to his bed side table grabbing something. She giggled taking it and ripping it open with her teeth, which made him tremble slightly.

She slowly slid the condom onto his member, before slowly guiding him into her tight entrance. He gasped taking her hips in his hands. It took all his willpower not to pound into her. This was their first time, he wanted it to be special.

As he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, pulling out to his tip before ramming back into her. Bee gasped and moaned her body quickly adjusting to his large size. Their bodies moved as one, finding their rhythm as if they'd been lovers from the start. She bucked her hips as he gained speed, and power inside her.

Already they felt close, sweat beading off Bee's forehead. One so normally in control, she now felt wild as if she was someone new. "Damn Bee! You feel amazing!" She heard him groan, as she started thrusting down with his thrusts up. "Yes~! Cyborg, harder~!" Bumble Bee gasped and nearly screamed when he did as she pleased. She needed more, needed release.

The tension had built for so long and now she was so close. "Baby~ Yes~" She moaned her head leaning back. Cyborg smirked flipping them so her back was on the floor. The new position let him find her sweet spots she didn't even know she had. Soon she was screaming his name in pleasure and releasing onto him.

Bee groaned as she came down from her pleasure high, feeling that he was still hard and buried deep inside of her. He looked down at the beautiful woman under him. "We aren't done yet, Bee~" He purred evilly as she smirked up at him eyes still closed.

**((Yes so this might have more chapters I'm not sure. It all depends on you people! Send requests I will take them and if I share your ship I just might work it into a future fanfic. Until next time...))**


End file.
